


Truth or Dare

by janiex98



Category: Kpop - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sex Dream, Top Min Yoongi, Truth or Dare, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiex98/pseuds/janiex98
Summary: The boys play Truth or Dare and Jimin suddenly has a sex dream about his friend Min Yoongi.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I don't know what this is. I'm currently at my workplace (my internship) and didn't have anything to do, so I wrote this. And I really hope no one of my collegues looked over my shoulder and read anything because that would be fundamentally awkward.  
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but then I was like: "Nah, I'll let them wait for the smut. I'm evil I know. Don't kill me.

This was a bad, very bad idea. Although Jimin knew this, the alcohol in him made him cheer loudly with the others.  
Yoongi groaned and sipped his glass. Jimin had never experienced Yoongi drunk, which he really wanted to see one day, since Yoongi could need some relaxation in his life.  
"Are you serious? I played that last in fifth grade“, he rolled his eyes, but made no move to leave the other boys sitting on the floor.  
"You had friends with whom you could play this?", Jungkook asked and started laughing hysterically at his own joke. Yoongi, also called Suga, ignored him.  
"Do not be such a spoilsport," Jimin said, putting his arm playfully over the shoulders of the boy sitting next to him. Taehyung chuckled and everyone stared at him in confusion, since nobody knew the reason why he started laughing. But Taehyung was usually weird, which is why Jimin loved him a lot. He and Taehyung were almost the same age and together with Jungkook the youngest members of the group. "Hyung, please play with me," Jimin begged, already aware of how the alcohol made his voice sound slightly tipsy.  
Yoongi sighed deeply and pushed Jimin's arm off his shoulders, mocking him with a disgusted face.  
"Okay, who's going to start?", Namjoon asked, having accidentally spilled his drink on his black sweatshirt just minutes earlier.  
"Me!", Jungkook exclaimed. "Since I'm the youngest.", He turned to Taehyung. "Truth or Dare, hyung?"  
"Dare", Taehyung grinned and his brown eyes flashed with anticipation.  
Jungkook was thinking about what his dare would be. "Take off your shirt."  
"Wow, how creative, Kookie. We really do not want to see that. "  
Taehyung pouted. "But it's so cold."  
Jungkook shrugged. „I’ll cuddle you and keep you warm, don’t worry.“  
He and Taehyung had come together only a few weeks ago, to the great relief of the other boys, since it had been obvious to everyone but the two of them that they both felt more for each other than just platonic love. But the relief did not last long, because the two took every opportunity to rip off their clothes or keep the others awake during the night because of the sounds coming from the bedroom. But secretly, of course, everyone was happy for them and yes, even a little jealous. The fact that they became well-known internationally with their band "BTS" did not leave much time for dating and of course there was always the possibility that they were recognized by many, which made it very difficult for them to meet new people.  
For some reason, Taehyung had managed to bring a girl home from time to time before he and Jungkook got together. Jimin remembered the youngster's sad and jealous eyes and behavior towards the overnight guests his best friend brought over, and was glad that the Maknae was no longer exposed to the pain.

Taehyung pulled his shirt over his head and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder blade.  
They had all been friends for years and were not afraid to show each other's naked skin, after all, they all showered together.  
"Taehyung, it's your turn," Jimin reminded him.  
"Namjoon, Truth or Dare?" He asked without lifting his head from Jungkook's shoulder.  
"Truth," he said without hesitation.  
"Have you ever tried to suck your own dick?"  
Everyone burst out laughing. "WTF Tae. What's wrong with you?! ", Jin gasped.  
Taehyung shrugged and looked around, his face still serious. "An honest question.“  
„I have“, interrupted J-Hope Taehyung. „But sadly it didn’t work.“  
„Uhh Hobi, that was way too much information.“  
J-Hope who’s real name was Hoseok, winked at Jin, who answered with a disgusted face.  
„Why didn’t it work? I thought dancers are really flexible“, asked Jungkook with a thoughtful expression.  
„They are. Maybe he’s just not flexible enough“, Jimin said.  
Yoongi laughed and pointed with his finger in Jimins direction. „You totally did it, you pervert!“  
A blush appeared on Jimins face. „So what? What if I did?“, he raised an eyebrow and looked at the older one challenging.  
Yoongi didn’t blink and just looked at Jimin with an intense glare. It kinda became like a ‚don’t blink‘ challenge between the two and no one of them was planning to lose. For some reason Jimin got hot and his blush just became stronger. Yoongi seemed to notice and grinned in a winning manner. He looked at Jimins face for what it seemed like minutes, as if he tried to save every detail of his face to be able to remember it later. Then Yoongi’s eyes looked down at Jimin’s lips, and even if Jimin wasn’t so sure about him starring at his mouth, he suddenly felt even more heated and he felt his heartbeat grow faster.  
Someone punched Jimin playfully in the side and made Jimin realise where he was again. He felt dazed and irreal. And slightly scared. What just happened? He shook his head as if he could become clearer through that and erase his confusion about Yoongi starring at him.  
It probably was just his imagination, at least that’s what he told himself.  
„Jimin man, it’s your turn“, Namjoon said.  
„What?“  
„He’s probably too distracted by thinking about him sucking his own dick“, J-Hope said.  
Jimin facepalmed himself. „Can’t believe that I told you this. Let a guy live. It’s not like we have many opportunities to find someone who can do it for us instead.“  
„Trust me, Chim Chim. There are a lot of opportunities out there, maybe you’re just not good at taking them“, Yoongi said.  
„It’s funny that you in particular say this. You barely leave the house. Let alone meet new people“, Jimin fired back.  
Taehyung laughed and dabbed two times. Nobody reacted to him.  
„Wait, it’s my turn, right?“, Namjoon nooded.  
„Yoongi, Truth or Dare?“  
„Truth“, he looked bored and not at all intimidated.  
„How many sexual partners have you had?“  
„That would interest me too, you seem so tense all the time. You really need to loosen up a bit“, Jungkook said.  
„Haven’t you lost your virginity only a few weeks ago? And suddenly you’re the sex-expert“, Yoongi responded.  
Jungkook started blushing and put his arms around his knees.  
„Well I can assure you, he’s not only good in sports and music. After all he’s the golden maknae“, Taehyung winked and pressed a kiss to Jungkooks now reddish cheek.  
J-Hope started making choking-noises. „Stop being so disgusting.“  
„Nah“, Taehyung said and whispered something in Jungkooks ear who’s eyes got wider and darkened while listening to what his boyfriend was telling him.  
„I definitely remember this game being a bit different and more innocent the last time I played it“, Jin said.  
Jimin realised that Yoongi hasn’t answered yet. „Still waiting, Hyung.“  
Yoongi groaned. „I have no idea, I didn’t count, okay.“  
„Probably because you never learned how to count“, J-Hope said.  
„Funny.“  
„Gosh, this is a total mess. Why did I agree to this again?“, Jin asked no one in particular.  
„More than 10?“, Namjoon asked out of curiousity.  
„Yeah“, Suga said without hesitating.  
„Damn. And I thought Tae Tae was the slut our group.“  
„Hey!“, Tayhyung hit Namjoon. „Rude.“  
„What’s the matter with you guys? Sex is fun and if you find people that also think so too, you should go for it.“  
„I really need to step up my game“, Namjoon said to himself. „Why is everyone else getting some?“  
„Because we’re not ugly“, Yoongi said jokingly.  
„How far did you go with a guy?“, Taehyung said, which made everyone turn silent all of the sudden.  
Min Yoongi seemed annoyed. „All in I guess, why you asking? Do you want to invite me for a threesome? Because sorry man, but I’m not interested.“  
Jimin coughed. Yoongi’s answer took him completely by surprise. He knew that his friend was pansexual for a long time now but he never really talked about it and he never noticed him being interested in guys. Actually he never noticed him liking anyone.  
Suddenly inappropriate pictures of his friend having sex entered his mind. „What the fuck is wrong with you?“, he asked himself. Since when did he become such a creep?  
He imagined Yoongi’s smooth skin and his pretty eyes, while he was fucking some guy from behind and a loud moan after every thrust he made. He couldn’t see the face of the guy in the front, but saw him holding on to the ending of the bed and whimpering as if he couldn’t handle how good it felt anymore. Yoongi’s hair sticked to his sweaty forehead and his one hand grabbed the guy’s ass while he used the other to forcefully keep the head of his partner down. The partner seemed to enjoy being manhandled and every noise that came of his mouth was proof for that.  
Then suddenly that guy looked back and Jimin suddenly felt cold when he noticed his own satisfied face. As fast as his imagination appeared as fast was he back in reality, finding 6 eyes already looking at him. He still could feel the shook shaking his body and the hardness between his legs reminded him of what he just imagined. He tried to cover up his erection with a pillow and thankfully nobody seemed to have noticed the bulge between his legs. Jimin felt emberassed, disgusted even. With himself. Why would he imagine him getting fucked by one of his closest friends? This was madness. For some reason Jimin felt guilty even, as if he saw something that he shouldn’t have seen.  
„Everything alright?“, Namjoon asked him with a worried expression.  
Jimin hesitated but then put on a fake smile; after all that was one of the things he was the best at.  
„Yeah, I just got tired. I think I’ll go to my room, if that’s alright with you guys.“  
They nodded and seemed satisfied with his answer.  
Only Yoongi kept looking at him and it made Jimin shiver. „Everything okay?“, Yoongi asked him by moving his lips without actually saying anything. Jimin pressed his lips together and nodded.  
Yoongi didn’t seem to believe him. Everybody who didn’t know Suga well enough, would think that he didn’t give a single fuck. But Jimin and the others knew that he actually cared a lot and just had trouble showing it.  
Jimin became more nervous and tried to push away the inappropriate pictures in his head.  
He exhaled some air that he was holding in, stood up and left the room.  
But he still felt someone looking at him until he was out of sight.

He was fucked and he definitely didn’t know what to do now.


End file.
